The Equestria Games
by DarkeFairie
Summary: When Princess Luna defeated the rebels who questioned her reign, she decided the destruction wasn't enough. They needed a reminder of the consequences of their rebellion. And so the Equestria Hunger Games were created. This year is the 52nd games, and four close friends will be forced to fight against each other in the arena.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Luna looked down from her throne room at the top of the highest tower and surveyed the destruction. Across all of Equestria, everything was burning. Black smoke bleached the sky, broken only by the flames. As her eyes took in the devastation, she smiled. She was the princess of the night, strong enough to defeat her sister, trapping Celestia in the sun, and bring the whole of Equestria under her rule. She'd kept it that way for over fifty years; did they honestly think they could change it? A handful of so called rebels, equipped with weaponry that couldn't even hope to stand up to her magic.

And so this was their punishment. Their homes destroyed, their families wiped out. But it wasn't enough. They deserved to suffer even more, to be reminded forever of the consequences of their rebellion. An idea forming, Princess Luna magically summoned her scribe and began to dictate her orders…

It was the year of the 52nd Equestria Hunger Games, and six friends were spending their last night together before the reaping. Tomorrow, they would face the drawing of the names, without even each other for comfort. As much as they tried, their laughter and smiles were forced, a sense of fear and dread lingering in the atmosphere. They watched films, baked, played games; subconsciously putting off having to say their goodbyes.

The time finally came, none of them being able to delay any longer, knowing their families would need them this night more than any other. They all hugged, holding each other a little tighter and longer than usual, knowing the next time they saw each other, the tributes would have been chosen. Though they all knew any one of their names could be pulled out, the thought went unspoken, as if by not acknowledging the possibility they could prevent it. As the friends went their separate ways, the stars shone down sympathetically. No sleep would come to Equestria tonight.

The sun shone fiercely the next morning, bathing Equestria in a golden light. Every house was empty, the occupants making their way to their assigned reaping stations; the Earth Ponies to the Ponyville town hall, the Pegasi to the Wonderbolt's training compound in Cloudsdale, and the Unicorns to the square in Manehattan. The three locations were far apart, yet they were strikingly similar. Those old enough to have their names entered were crammed at the front, silent except for the shuffling of feet and the occasional nervous sob and muttered words of comfort. Behind them, friends, family, strangers. All holding each other, all feuds and arguments forgotten, all united in this moment through the potential loss of their loved ones.

Twelve names would be chosen this day. Twelve ponies would be taken away from all they know and loved. And only one would survive.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wonderbolt's training compound was full. Every pegasus from every town that had taken part in the rebellion all those years ago, Ponyville, Manehattan, Appleloosa, Hoofington, Fillydelphia, Los Pegasus, Trottingham, Baltimare, added to the many already living in Cloudsdale, had gather in the one place. Even with the Peacekeepers magically enlarging the compound, there wasn't room for everyone. Priority was given to those old enough to have their name in one of the two large glass bowls that dominated the front stage, with their family and friends pressing in behind the roped off area. Those arriving late were forced to spill out into the streets, watching on huge screens fixed to the outside of nearby buildings. The atmosphere was claustrophobic, with a cloying sense of fear filling the air. Some ponies were crying, others trying to appear brave, others stood in an overwhelming sense of desperation. Everypony hoping it wouldn't be somepony they love.

Opinions on the games were varied among the pegasi. Due to being in charge of the weather and favoured by the Princess as guards, the pegasi were certainly better off than the unicorns and earth ponies. Most of the flight schools that had been allowed to stay open trained their students to become Night Guards, as each year ten pegasi were chosen. Those trained usually enjoyed the games, sometimes volunteering to try and prove themselves. However, these were the minority. To everypony else, the games were dreaded above all else.

Near the back of the roped off area, the place especially for those with their name entered, a yellow pegasus with a pale pink mane collapsed on the floor, trembling. Fluttershy was one of the oldest in the reaping, and due to this year's winter being harsher than any before, she had been forced to sign up for tesserae to feed her woodland friends, the result being that her name was in that glass bowl more times than she would have wished. Once was bad enough, but this year the odds definitely weren't in her favour. And every year, the memories would flood back. One memory in particular.

* * *

_Fluttershy clung to her mommy's foreleg, trying to avoid being trampled by the crowd. She didn't fully understand what was happening, she just knew her mommy and all the other pegasi the same age had to stand at the front, while her grandparents were somewhere at the back. Her mommy had tried to get Fluttershy to go with them, but she refused to leave her mommy's side. _

_Everypony fell quite as a purple pegasus took to the stage. Fluttershy was fascinated by her hair, it was piled up on top of her head in an elaborate style, and there was so much of it! The purple pegasus talked for a long time, but Fluttershy was too little to understand what was being said. She entertained herself playing with her mommy's mane and drawing pictures in the dust on the floor. _

_Suddenly the purple pegasus called out her mommy's name. Whatever it was, her mommy had won! Fluttershy looked up, and was surprised to see her mommy crying. Her mommy bent down and hugged Fluttershy harder than ever before, whispering in her ears. Fluttershy knew something was wrong, she clung to her mommy, crying, begging her not to go, but it was no use._

_A brown pegasus Fluttershy didn't know was holding her back, trying to comfort her but she didn't hear him. Her grandparents came for her, her Grandpapa muttering something about the dangers of having a foal so young and her Grandmare complaining about her good-for-nothing of a father running off, and Fluttershy cried and screamed, pausing just long enough to hear her mommy shouting that she'd come back, she'd win, for Fluttershy._

_Fluttershy never saw her mommy again._

* * *

Next to her, Rainbow Dash, sensing her friend's anxiety, attempted to mutter words of comfort, unaware her words weren't even being heard.

"…seriously, look at the number of Pegasi here, and some of them have their names in _waaaay _more times than you, you've practically nochance of being chosen…."

The two friends were still stood this way, Rainbow's words as much for herself as her friend by now, when the clock struck two and Cloudsville's Mayor took to the stage and began to read. The deep blue pegasus told of the history of Equestria; how it came about and how Princess Luna defeated her evil sister and brought peace to Equestria. Of the Dark Days, when the towns rebelled against Canterlot. Of how the towns were defeated, and the Equestria Hunger Games invented. How each year, four Pegasi, four Unicorns and four Earth Ponies are forced to fight to the death as a reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated.

He then read the list of previous Pegasi winners. Pegasi usually perform quite well, especially due to some flight schools training their pupils for the games, so the list is fairly long. Training is technically against the rules, but trained ponies, or 'Careers' usually put on a good show, so nopony really cares. The Career ponies are obvious, they're the ones looking excited, eyeing up the competition, bigging themselves up. Once the list ends, the Mayor introduces the Pegasi escort, Silver Trinket.

Silver Trinket bounces onto the stage, the only pegasus who looks happy to be here.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She exclaims, "And may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" As she talks about what an honour it is to be here, she strategically stretches her wings, showing off what must be the latest Canterlot fashion craze; hundreds of small jewels imbedded between the feathers.

Her introductory speech is soon over and it's time for the drawing. There is complete silence as Silver Trinket walks over to the bowl on the left, everypony hardly daring to breathe. With her traditional "Ladies first!", she puts her hoof into the bowl, digs deep, and pulls out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, she reads out the name.

"Fluttershy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy felt her heart stop as every eye turned to stare at her, all showing the same mixture of pity and relief. Pity that her name had been chosen. Relief that it wasn't them. Fluttershy couldn't take it in. Was this how her mother had felt? Unbelieving, terrified, desperate. Had it been worse for her, leaving behind a daughter barely old enough to understand? Fluttershy was leaving behind no family; she never knew her father and her grandparents had passed away long ago, but there were the many animals in her care who relied on her in the harsh winters, and her close friends. Their faces flashed through her mind, that of Rainbow Dash, her oldest friend, lingering the longest. She closed her eyes as her knees gave way and she collapsed, wishing desperately that when she opened them it would all be a dream, she'd be safe at home…

"Fluttershy?"

As she heard her name called again, she knew no amount of wishing would make this any less real. Having no other choice, she forced her trembling self to stand and slowly took a small step forward. And another. And another. Every step she took led her back, back to that day when her mother had taken these exact steps. She couldn't do it, couldn't go into that place, the place her mother lost her life. Her steps faltered…

"I volunteer!"

Every eye in the room, and those watching on the screens on the streets outside, turned to the blue pegasus with the rainbow mane hovering defiantly above Fluttershy.

"I volunteer!" Rainbow Dash repeated. The whole compound was in shock. Mutterings rose up from the previously silent hall, nopony quite believing or understanding what was happening. Volunteering for another tribute was allowed, but it was almost unheard of, except the occasional Career pony. It hadn't happened in so long, nopony could quite remember how the volunteering system was supposed to work. At the front, Silver Trinket was involved in a rushed, whispered conversation with the mayor, trying to remember what she was meant to do.

"R-Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash turned and smiled down at Fluttershy.

"It's okay, Shy." She whispered and flew up to join Silver Trinket on the stage. Fluttershy knew she should do something, fly up there, stop Rainbow, but all she could do was stand, frozen, as Silver Trinket, quickly recovering her sickly sweet smile and hushing the crowd, got Rainbow to introduce herself, and asked why she volunteered. Rainbow Dash looked her right in the eye, somehow managing to ignore the crowd and speak directly to them at the same time.

"Fluttershy is my friend." Rainbow said simply, though in truth there was more to it than that. She had known Fluttershy since they started flight school and, for some inexplicable reason, had always viewed the shy pegasus as a sort of younger sister, despite Fluttershy being the older one. Rainbow had stuck up for her and beaten up those who bullied her, coming out the first few times considerably worse off.

And Fluttershy had always been there for her, seeing her at her lowest moments and yet never judging, always knowing exactly what to do and say. Rainbow alone knew of what had happened to Fluttershy's mother, and knowing that this would make the arena twice as hard for her friend was what had sparked her spontaneous volunteering. As she said those few words, she knew that ponies would whisper and rumour that there was something more to it all, especially with Rainbow being such a tomboy, but Fluttershy knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

"Well then, it seems you're a very good friend indeed!" Silver Trinket gives Rainbow a huge smile before turning back to the audience. "Let's give a huge round of applause to this brave pegasus!"

The compound erupted into applause, everypony clapping, cheering and whistling. Every pony except Fluttershy. Despite Rainbow's puffed out chest, proud stance and defiant smile, Fluttershy, who had known Rainbow longer than anypony else, could tell that her friend is completely and utterly terrified.

The rest of the reaping passed quickly. Rainbow Dash was joined onstage by the second female pegasus tribute, Indigo Rain, a pale purple pegasus with a pure white mane who was practically still a filly. As she joined them on the stage, crying, her large family weeping and being held back by the peacekeepers, Rainbow wanted nothing more than to put her arms round the young foal. But she forced herself to stay stationary. Once in the arena, every other tribute would be her enemy and getting close to them now wouldn't make it any easier.

Even though Indigo Rain had such a large family, nopony volunteered for her.

The two male tributes Rainbow would have no problem keeping distant from. Dumb-bell and Hoops, two of the pegasi that had bullied Rainbow during flight school, both Careers.

"Should be fun, huh, Rainbow _Crash_!" Hoops sneered as he stepped up on stage. Rainbow would have made a witty reply, but she was too busy stopping herself shaking and keeping herself from crying. She had to appear strong, especially for Fluttershy.

The anthem played, the four tributes were led away, the rest of the pegasi go home, either to celebrate or weep. By the time Fluttershy remembered how to move, the hall was empty and her friend had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Sparkle tapped her front hooves nervously on the ground. She would have paced, as was her usual habit when worried or scared, but the huge crowd pressing in on every side prevented her from taking even the smallest step. Every unicorn from every one of the towns surrounding Canterlot had been herded into Manehattan square. The large park in the middle of the city was usually one of the prettiest places in Equestria; lush green grass, flowers of every colour imaginable, birds singing in harmony from the tree tops. But not today. Today no amount of beauty could distract from the terror of the reaping.

Twilight stared at the two glass bowls on the makeshift stage. Thousands of small folded slips of paper. Just paper, yet because of it, four of those stood here today would be sent to their death. Being one of the oldest in the reaping, the odds weren't in Twilight's favour, but they were even worse for the pony next to her. Twilight took her friends hoof in hers, noticing as she did so just how much Rarity was shaking. Due to being unable to keep up with the rapid changes in Canterlot fashion, Rarity's business had slowly gone downhill, the result of which being that Rarity had been forced to sign up for tesserae in order to feed her parents and younger sister. Which meant her name was in that bowl over twice as much as Twilight's was.

Taking a deep breath, Twilight Sparkle turned to her friend and prepared to tell her what she had decided last night.

"Rarity?"

"Yes Twilight?" The white unicorn attempted a brave smile.

"If- if your name is drawn. I'll volunteer for you." Rarity's eyes widened with shock and her mouth opened as if to speak, but Twilight rushed on. "I mean, my magic is stronger than most other unicorns, and even though our use is restricted, that must give me some advantage. And I know you hate getting muddy or dirty, and the arena's going to be both, and, well…"

"Twilight Sparkle." Rarity drew herself up to her full height and looked Twilight right in the eye. "Though I do appreciate the thought, I must insist that you do no such thing! It may not be quite to my liking, but I am perfectly capable of at least surviving long enough to do my family and friends proud. Anyway, you my darling, would be _far_ more useful outside the arena. Why, with your organisation and persuasive skills, you'll have those rich Canterlot ponies queuing up to sponsor me! Whereas I'd be a wreck, constantly worrying about you!"

There was a pause, as Twilight looked at her friend, trying so hard to keep the tears from falling, standing proud and brave. She wanted to throw her arms around Rarity, but she knew that would only result in them both crying, and they couldn't afford to show any weakness. She smiled and nodded once, hoping her eyes would show Rarity how much she admired her in this instant. The clock chimed two, and both unicorns turned to the stage, still holding each other's hooves tight.

The mayor's introduction seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and the drawing came all too soon for the waiting crowd. Amber Sprinkle, the unicorns' escort, took to the stage and the crowd immediately fell silent.

"Happy Hunger Games!" The deep orange unicorn beamed down with a too bright smile, her curly mane bouncing up and down. "And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

As she did every year, Twilight began to hold back her fear by attempting to mentally calculate the odds of her name being chosen, purposely taking as long as possible.

"Let's start with the girls, shall we?" Amber reached into the left hand bowl and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "And the lucky lady is… Aurora Star!"

A loud sobbing rose up from a far corner as a sky blue unicorn with a flowing blonde mane hugged her family goodbye. Every eye in the room followed her as she made her way to the stage, and stayed there, everypony's attention captured, even though in the background Amber Sprinkle was preparing to draw the second name. Aurora was, quite simply, beautiful. Her proud tilt of the chin, wide blue eyes and brave smile slightly trembling at the edges made every male there want to leap up and protect her, and every female possibly want to be her, if it wasn't for the trials she would have to face.

"Rarity!"

There was a moment of confusion as the crowd came to realise that the next name had been called. Twilight Sparkle quickly turned to her friend to find Rarity stood, proud and tall, staring at Twilight. Twilight opened her mouth, but was interrupted before she could say anything.

"Don't you dare Twilight Sparkle." Drawing herself up to her full height, Rarity made her way to the front to the applause prompted by Amber Sprinkle.

During the drawing of the male tributes, Twilight scoured her brain. There had to be spells that could help her friend. Protection spells, luck changing spells, even time travel spells. But every time she thought of one that could be of use, Rarity's words echoed in her head.

_"Don't you dare Twilight Sparkle."_

As the reaping drew to a close and the tributes were led away, Twilight resigned herself to the fact that there was no way she could help her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ponyville town hall was usually a bright and cheerful place, but not today. Today, every earth pony was reluctant to be there, yet they had no choice. Usually they would all be glad of a day off from working the fields. The Earth Ponies were the only race able to grow the food needed for the whole of Equestria, and the Princess demanded it in abundance. Nopony was quite sure why so much food was needed, only that each year their targets became higher and higher, and they were near impossible in the first place. Each autumn, the Earth Ponies would have to watch a year's hard work be carried off to Canterlot by the Peacekeepers, wondering how they would manage to feed themselves on the meagre scraps that remained. but even starving was preferable to the punishment received by those who didn't meet their quota. Some ponies even considered being reaped the better option.

In the roped off area reserved for those eligible for the reaping, an orange pony in a brown cowboy hat help her younger sister tightly. It was Apple Bloom's first year in the reaping, and she was shaking with fear, as much for her two best friends and her sister as for herself. Apple Bloom let out a sob, and Applejack drew her closer, whispering reassurances in her ear.

All too soon the clock chimed two and Mayor Mare took to the stage. The opening speech was the same as it would be in the other two locations, the history of Equestria and how the games began. Beside Applejack, Granny Smith was shaking with anger, biting her lip to keep quite. Fifty-two years ago, when she was just a filly, Granny Smith had seen her family and friends slaughtered by Luna's guards, their houses destroyed and livelihoods burnt, simply because they'd tried to overthrow the poverty and oppression forced upon them. And now, every year she was forced to listen to a bias, twisted version of the events that covered up the princesses tyranny. Applejack reached out a hoof to her relative, understanding how she felt. Applejack had grown up hearing stories of how thing used to be, and what really happened those fifty years ago. Stories that could have got Granny Smith killed.

The Mayor's spot was soon taken by Flash, the earth pony escort, an arrogant red colt nopony really liked. There were rumours he kept recordings of each year's games and would fall asleep to the sound of dying tributes. He gave his signature cocky grin, and with a short introduction, proceeded to draw the first name.

"And the lucky, lucky filly is… Applejack!"

"No Applejack! Not meh sister!" Applebloom burst into tears and clung to Applejack.

"It's alright sugarcube." Applejack was surprisingly calm. "Big Macintosh'll take care of ya while ah'm gone."

"You will come back, won't ya?"

"I'll do my best, ah promise." Applejack broke free of the Peacekeepers trying to drag her to the front. "Ah can walk m'self!" Calmly, she detached herself from her younger sister and walked up to take her place on stage next to Flash.

"Alright, let's hear it for Applejack!" Flash grinned, and reached into the bowl for the next name as the crowd applauded. Suddenly a loud voice rang out.

"Don't let 'em change ya, Applejack, you aint no puppet o'theirs! Give 'em hell! Go..." The shout was soon muffled as the Peacekeepers rushed in and dragged Granny Smith out of the hall, but her words rang in Applejack's head. She didn't quite understand what she meant about being a puppet, but she was certainly determined to 'give 'em hell'.

As confident as ever, Flash attempted to cover up the unexpected 'mishap', smoothly moving on to choose the next tribute.

"And the lucky mare joining you issss… Pinkie Pie!" Suddenly Pinkie Pie was stood on stage between Applejack and Flash.

"How the hay does she do that?" Applejack wondered, then mentally scolded herself. How could she be thinking such everyday thoughts at a time like this?

"Hey there Applejack! Wow, isn't this a crazy random happenstance, both of us being chosen! I wonder what the arena will be like, and our outfits? I hope mine's full of balloons! Ooh, and we'll meet so many new people. Maybe I'll get chance to throw them a party! It's a shame we'll be against each other, otherwise I'd have a whole bunch of brand new friends…"

The whole crowd was staring at Pinkie in shock. Flash stood speechless. He'd never seen a reaction like this before. He'd been expecting tears, false bravery, even pleading, but not this. Many of the crowd radiated anger, furious that Pinkie was treating the whole thing like a joke. But Applejack knew the real reason for her friend's forced cheerfulness. This was Pinkie's coping mechanism, her way of stopping her tears. Nopony chosen could afford to appear weak.

Applejack stared straight ahead as Flash quickly moved on, forgoing the applause. Even over the sound of the male tributes being chosen, the closing speech and the final anthem, she could hear Applebloom sobbing, and the sound broke her heart. She reached for Pinkie's hoof, willing both herself and her friend to stay strong until they were alone and could let the tears flow.


	6. Chapter 6

The twelve chosen tributes were led away to twelve identical rooms at the back of their respective reaping stations, each containing nothing but a small, hard bed and a locked door. It would be a long night as they each waited for their last chance to say goodbye wondering who would come.

* * *

Rainbow Dash finally broke down and let the tears fall. Saying goodbye to her parents and Twilight had been hard, but talking to Fluttershy had been even worse. Her mother had cried, her father used his five minutes to give her small bits of information Rainbow made sure she memorised. She had stood tall, trying to show her parents the confident Rainbow they knew. She had her suspicions they'd seen through her though. Twilight hadn't stayed long, she'd assured Rainbow she'd do her very best to get her some sponsors, given her a quick hug and rushed out the room. Not quite quickly enough that Rainbow hadn't seen her tears.

And then Fluttershy had come in. Neither of them quite knew what to say. They ended up just sitting; arms round each other, treasuring what could be the last of their long, deep friendship. When the Peacekeepers came to throw her out, Fluttershy had just had time to inform Rainbow that she wasn't the only one of their friends being put into the arena.

And it was this, the knowledge that she would be fighting against three of her closest friends, which had broken the barriers and finally allowed Rainbow Dash to cry.

* * *

Applejack held her sister tightly by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Applebloom! Ya have ta stay strong, ya hear? Ah won't be able ta help out on the farm, so Big Macintosh an' Granny Smith'll need ya." She turned to her big brother. "Big Mac, you're in charge. Ah know us Earth Ponies ain't supposed to socialise with them Unicorns and Pegasi, but if y'all ever need help on the farm, find a way to contact Twilight."

"Eeyup." His voice cracked even with just that one word. Applejack stretched out a hoof to her brother.

"Where's Granny Smith?" Apple Bloom sobbed harder, and Applejack felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach as she realised. "They took her, didn't they?" Big Mac finally looked up and there were tears in his eyes. They'd tried to warn Granny Smith, the peacekeepers didn't take comments against Canterlot or the princess lightly, and she'd been walking a fine line. But she hadn't listened. Her shout at the reaping must have been the final straw. At that moment, Applejack was glad she had been reaped, if it meant she hadn't had to stand and watch while her granny was executed in front of the whole of Ponyville.

Applejack held her siblings close, treasuring what could be their last moment together, until a peacekeeper barged into the room.

"Times up!" Applebloom let out a sob, and clung to her sister. Applejack gently but firmly reached down and detached her.

"Sweetie, when my name got called ah promised you ah'd try my best, and that ain't gonna change. But no matter what, you remember ah love you, okay?" Applejack watched as her family were led out the room, leaning on each other for support. Long after the door had shut, Applejack sat mentally recalling the image, knowing full well she may never see them again.

* * *

"What?" Rarity hadn't had a wink of sleep, dreading the moment she would have to say goodbye to her friends and family. Despite her words to Twilight yesterday, she knew she wouldn't be coming out of this alive. The visit from her parents and Sweetie Belle had been bad, but bearable. Rarity had ensured she spent the time wisely, instructing her parents on how best to keep the shop running and the best people to buy food off. She'd tried to tell Sweetie how much she loved her, but she's never been very good at communicating with her sister so had ended up just holding her close.

She'd dreaded saying goodbye to her friends, although she knew Twilight would have some good advice and they'd all do their best to help her, but this was worse than she ever could have imagined. "Four of us?"

"I'm so sorry Rarity." Twilight sniffed, behind her Fluttershy was crying for the third time that morning. "That's why we can't stay long, we haven't seen Pinkie Pie yet, and we wanted to… to…"

"To say goodbye to everyone."

"It's a good job I can teleport." Twilight tried to smile, but couldn't manage it.

"It's alright Twilight, I understand. And, I want you to know, even though I'm going to do my best to win, I'm not going to hurt the others. I couldn't do that."

Twilight let out a loud sob, and hugged Rarity tightly, soon joined by Fluttershy. The three friends cherished the brief moment, knowing nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

Pinkie Pie waited impatiently. There were only five minutes of visiting time left, and none of her friends had come to see her. Well, her parents had come, though they hadn't really known what to say, and Blinkie and Inkie, which had been hard, and Mr and Mrs Cake had come, and Cranky and Matilda, but none of her five closest friends. Just as Pinkie was thinking they'd all forgotten about her, the door opened and Twilight and Fluttershy were shown in.

"Twilight! Fluttershy! You came! I was starting to worry, I though none of you were going to come. But where's everyone else? Have they forgotten about me? Or maybe they're coming later…"

"Pinkie…"

"They'd better hurry up; they've only got a couple of minutes…"

"Pinkie!"

"Yes Twilight?"

"I- You know about Applejack, but well, Rarity, Rainbow, I don't think they're going to come."

"What!? Why not?!"

"I can't believe no one's told you this, but…"

As the door shut behind her two friends, Pinkie Pie sat on the floor, unable to move, unable even to cry, her usually bouncy mane straighter than ever before. As she sat in shock at what she'd just been told, she mentally swore to herself that, no matter what happened, she would never be responsible for the death of one of her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Well fillies and gentlecolts, that's the reaping over for this year. But don't you worry folks, the excitement has only just begun! And I, Caesar, the official host and commentator of these spectacular games will be bringing you these special reports every step of the way to keep you all fully up to date! At my side this year is former champion and mentor, Bright Steel, whom I'm sure you will all remember for his excellent performance AND being the mentor of not just one, but FIVE previous winners. So Steel, how about we give everypony a run down on this year's tributes and mentors? We know you'll all want as much info as possible before you start placing those bets!"_

"_Right you are Caesar. And I have to say, we've got a _very_ interesting group of ponies in there this year, I have a feeling it's going to be a good one. Not only the tributes, but we've got a lot of new mentors this year, so I'm sure we'll all be on the edge of our seats wanting to see which tactics they'll be suggesting, and who's got what it takes to produce a winner."_

"_Of course, the mentors of the champion get to choose who they mentor next year, so the mentors want to win almost as much as the tributes do, and that's saying something. How about we start off with the supposed underdogs, the earth ponies? There's only been a handful of earth pony victors in the history of the games, so what do you think of this year's group?"_

"_Well, the two males, Chords and Puzzle, are actually brothers, how's that for a turn up for the books! Chords is the eldest, and he seems particularly protective of his younger brother, so I'm pretty sure that's going to make for some dramatic viewing. For the females, we have Applejack, who previously worked on an apple farm, so her strength might be something to look out for. And finally, Pinkie Pie, who's special talent seems to be throwing parties. I'm not sure how that's going to help her in the arena, but she may yet surprise us all."_

"_If there's anything I've learnt from all the years of the games, it's you can't judge anypony from first impressions. And they're being mentored this year by Pixie Dust and Bright Spark, who I hear only got the jobs because they're the only two surviving earth pony victors?"_

"_That's right Caesar. I have to say, they definitely wouldn't have been my first choice. Bright Spark is the oldest victor left, and is pretty much deaf and blind. Pixie Dust only won a couple of years ago, and rumours are she couldn't face what she'd done in the arena and spends all her time high on salt. I'm hoping the tributes can knock some sense into her, otherwise I'm afraid they might have to rely on themselves."_

"_Well, I have to admit that doesn't sound good, but we can't count out any pony at this early stage. What about the unicorns?"_

"_There was a bit of heartbreak over in that corner this year, I'll tell you that. Two members of important, rich families were chosen this year. Aurora Star, daughter of Lord Dusk and Lady Starlight, and heir of Dusk Inc., the company that makes armour and weapons for Her Royal Highness, the Princess. And Moonshine, a distant relation of the Princess whose family organises the transport of food to Canterlot. I have to say, there were plenty of tears, and I have a feeling they're going to be very popular with those fillies and gentlecolts who like a pretty face. There was also Crimson Rays, who's special talent seems to be science, he'll be hoping for natural poisons and the such, and Rarity, a fashion designer from the small town of Ponyville, I had to say, I could sense some tension between her and Aurora alright!"_

"_I have to agree with you there, the pretty ones who know how to play to the crowd certainly do attract the sponsors. Their mentors this year are Elfin Forrest and Blaze, what's your professional opinion on these two?"_

"_I think they'll make a pretty good team. They both have different strengths, so they can combine their ideas to come up with the best strategy for their tributes. Blaze is very much the attacking type, so he'll be well equipped to advise on which weapons and tactics each of his tributes should use, whereas Elfin's strengths lie in survival techniques. So I'd say all four have a pretty good chance this year, but as you said, it really is too early to tell."_

"_Sounds like they'll be in good hooves Steel. And finally, the pegasi. Now I know they're technically not allowed due to giving an unfair advantage, but we all know that a lot of pegasi foals are enrolled in training schools from a young age. Does this seem to be the case this year?"_

"_Well, no pegasi is going to admit to it, but from what I can gather, at least two of this year's pegasi are what have been dubbed 'Career' ponies; Hoops and Dumb-bell. Neither of them seem too bright, but they've definitely got the muscle, determinism and ruthlessness, which could give them an advantage. The two females are Indigo Rain, chosen on her first year in the reaping and unlikely to be one of this year's favourites, and Rainbow Dash."_

"_I hear Rainbow Dash caused quite a stir."_

"_She did indeed Caesar. It was actually her friend Fluttershy whose name was pulled out, but Rainbow flew right up in the air and volunteered to take her place. Obviously there's a lot of rumours going round that the two were romantically involved, but although we haven't managed to speak to either of them, everypony who knows them insists that's not the case. This filly's definitely got the determinism and bravery to do well, and even though her coat and mane will make her quite easy for the other tributes to spot, I have a gut feeling she's one to be keeping an eye on."_

"_Well as past games have shown, no sponsor can resist a volunteer. And they have some interesting mentors this year I hear."_

"_Definitely! Shadow Smudge and Shadow Song, twins who won in consecutive years, using completely different techniques. Smudge was left until almost last by the other tributes who thought she wasn't a threat, then she killed the remaining three with an ingenious use of camouflage and naturally occurring poisons. Song single handedly slaughter all the other tributes in less than a week, making it the shortest games since they began. I'm sure everypony will be wanting to know which technique their tributes will follow."_

"_We'll we've certainly got ourselves an interesting and exciting group of ponies this year! I'm afraid we're out of time, but don't you worry folks. We'll be back again tomorrow to give you the lowdown on the tributes first day of training. So goodbye from Bright Steel and me, Caesar, and don't forget…_

…_may the odds be ever in your favour."_


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight Sparkle shut her curtains, making sure they were firmly closed. It was at times like this she was glad of the extra think material Rarity had found for her. She couldn't risk any of the Peacekeepers spotting the glow of her magic, especially now. The number of Peacekeepers patrolling Ponyville's streets had dramatically increased in the past few weeks. Rumour had it that a teenage colt had been using his magic to sneak out and tried to elope with a filly from another town. Not only was she from a different town, she was also a pegasus. The law was very clear, no association between different pony species was allowed. The rumour hadn't been confirmed for certain, but the colt, Sandpaper, had been executed in front of the whole of Ponyville's population, after first being forced to watch his sweetheart, Dream Chaser, suffer the same fate.

Twilight swallowed, and forced the memory out of her mind. It wouldn't do to dwell on such things, especially with what she was about to do. Leaving the TV blaring in the hope it would convince everypony she was still inside, she closed her eyes and, using the teleportation magic she had managed to learn in secret, disappeared in a flash of purple light. She reopened her eyes just in time to clamp a hoof over Fluttershy's mouth. Fluttershy took a deep breath, and then nodded to show Twilight she wasn't going to scream. Twilight dropped her hoof, and the two ponies hugged each other tightly.

"Oh Twilight, thank you for coming." Fluttershy was careful to keep her voice even quieter than usual, acutely aware of the danger from passing ears.

"I had to come Fluttershy. We're going to see them first the first time since they were chosen," Fluttershy looked like she was going to cry again. "I couldn't let you face this alone." _I don't think I could have watched it alone either, _she completed silently.

"_Fillies and Gentlecolts!" _A familiar voice came from the small TV set in the corner. Without a word, the two ponies settled in front of it, hooves clasped in the hope they could bring each other comfort. _"Welcome to the 74__th__ Pre-Games Interviews! I'm sure you're all extremely excited to get to know this year's tributes and find out exactly why they think they've got what it takes to be the winner. So let's get down to business! Please give a warm Canterlot welcome to our first guest tonight… Crimson Falls!"_

Twilight watched each interview carefully, trying to work out which of the other tributes would be the biggest threats to her friends. Each of the ponies had been prepped by their mentors to portray a specific trait or strength in order to stand out and be memorable to potential sponsors, which made the job of figuring out the true competitors slightly harder. The two male pegasi seemed the more brutal of the tributes, both playing the typical bloodthirsty career angle. A couple of the unicorns played up their beauty, obviously hoping to attract the type of sponsors who liked a pretty face. Twilight had a feeling the female, Aurora, would do very well using this tactic, she had the entire male half of the audience practically drooling. Though there was something about her that made Twilight suspect she wasn't as sweet an innocent as she was portrayed to be. Fluttershy had burst into tears when the two fillies were interviewed, Indigo Rain and Puzzle. They both managed to put on a brave face, but everypony knew neither of them was likely to last long. Twilight would have put her money on Puzzle lasting slightly longer thanks to Chords playing the protective older brother angle. The commentators theorised he was aiming for sympathy sponsors, but it was obvious to everypony that he wasn't putting on an act.

But it was their friends that Twilight and Fluttershy had come to see. Rarity was first, dressed in a beautiful deep purple dress with a silver trim. Fluttershy had burst into tears and hidden her head in her hooves, but Twilight kept her eyes glued to the screen. But even she couldn't stop a tear escaping. Rarity held herself well as she walked on stage, somehow managing to look completely calm and completely at home. She played the crowd well, calling the interviewer 'darling' and giving a twirl to show off her dress. Her mentors had decided to portray Rarity as confident, in control, and more dangerous than she looked. She played it well.

Rainbow Dash was next, dressed in a black flight suit made out of a fabric reminiscent of snake skin that sparkled under the stage lights. Black ribbons were entwined in small braids in her mane and tail and her eyes were outlined in black. Her wings had been covered or coated in something that reflected the lights, partially dazzling the crowd. Her stylists were obviously going for fierce, and it worked. Fluttershy had dived behind the couch and had to be coaxed out by Twilight. The interviewer put a lot of emphasis on Rainbow's speed, asking her to recount the sonic rainboom that had gained her a cutie mark. Twilight was sure that would get the sponsors' attention. Or at least she hoped so.

Pinkie Pie and Applejack were interviewed consecutively. Applejack was wearing a red, lacy dress that almost made Twilight smile. Celestia knows how much cajoling and threatening it took to get her to wear it. Her head was bare of its usual cowpony hat, and her mane was tied up in an elaborate braid. Her interview focused on her strength and determination, and Twilight had to bite her tongue at how cold-hearted they made her out to be. Pinkie Pie was dressed in a blue and yellow striped skirt with a matching ribbon round her neck and yellow sandals. Surprisingly, her mentors seemed to have just let her come across as, well, _Pinkie_. She bounced around the stage, producing balloons from nowhere and refusing to stick to one topic of conversation. Even the easy-going interviewer looked slightly flustered by the end of her five minutes. Fluttershy had again burst into tears at seeing Pinkie apparently so happy, but Twilight was worried. No pony would sponsor her if she continued to act like such a foal.

"_Well that's it folks! You've all learnt some more about our brave tributes, and I hope you've all picked your favourite. I know I have! That's it for now I'm afraid, but don't you worry, only a couple more days and the games will be starting for real! So it's goodbye…" _The host's voice faded into the background as Twilight and Fluttershy said their goodbyes. They hugged tightly. Twilight didn't want to leave Fluttershy alone, but she knew the peacekeepers would soon be coming for their midnight checks, and she didn't want them to find her house empty.

"I'll be back again as soon as possible, I promise."

"Oh, that's okay Twilight, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I won't. " Twilight stepped back, preparing her magic. "Fluttershy, it's going to be okay. Somehow." She gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile at the yellow pegasus, and with a flash she was back in her own home. Exhausted from the large amount of magic she'd used, she sat down on the floor with a thump. She looked up at the moon shining through the tiny gap in her curtains, and let the tears leak from her eyes.

"I hope."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I've had really awful writers block on this for ages. I'm not happy with this chapter by a long shot, so it will probably change sometime in the future but I just needed to get something down. Thank you to everyone who reviewed asking for the next chapter, if it wasn't for you guys I don't think I would have wrote anything at all and I really don't want to give up on this story so THANK YOOOO! I'd be happy for any criticism or ideas, so feel free. Hopefully there'll be a much shorter wait for the rest now I'm up and running!**


End file.
